


#1 Santa Fan Elle Mel Marta

by lunartear



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Gen, Holiday Fluff!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunartear/pseuds/lunartear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludger doesn't understand what's the hype about Christmas and Elle's fussy about nothing being decorated December first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#1 Santa Fan Elle Mel Marta

**Author's Note:**

> For lynnetendo.tumblr.com !! This is for the Tales SS! I had so much fun writing this for I absolutely love TOX2 and the Elle and Ludger dynamics!

****Winter had befallen the Elympion city of Trigleph, the climate not shifting to cooler temperatures and everything stayed relatively the same. The only thing that flagged the season was the spotty vibrant lights decorating the buildings here and there. That wouldn’t do for Elle Mel Marta, Santa’s number one fan and Christmas a whole. Lacking her usual Christmas appeal when coming to Elympios looking for the great Land of Canaan made her a bit more fussy, feeling less than the Christmas cheer. Ludger’s apartment blandness only added to her distress, the tree had yet to been set up and it was December 1st! Did they not get it?!  


    It hit the early morning and Elle was stirring, her first impulse was look around at the decorated apartment, which remained painfully the same. She was secretly hoping that she would wake up to everything being decorated while she was asleep, like it was a surprise for her! But no, that wasn’t the case. She was rather pouty and huffy that morning, running into the slumbering Ludger’s room and beginning to wake up.

    “Wake up! We have a major problem!” She continued to jump on his bed, the disorientated Ludger soon becoming very alert and jumping out of bed. The problem seemed rather serious with Elle waking him up at such an early hour.

    “What is it?! Where?!” His focus remained on her, his expression creased into a worried but calm demeanor. 

    As soon as the words left his mouth, her urgent manner became to dissolve and tears flooded her eyes. She inhaled sharply as if to compose herself and keep the snot from rolling down her face. Her hands were balled up into tight fists, her eyes filled with some sort of irritation through her tears and puffed up cheeks. Ultimately, Ludger was confused and scratched the back of his head in a nervous manner.

    “How is Santa supposed to know to come here if there’s no lights?! Where is Santa supposed to put the presents if we don’t have a tree set up?!” The tears began to pour out, the sniffling didn’t stop the overflowing tears. She was obviously torn up about the lack of Christmas spirit and Ludger knew he needed to fix it and fast. 

    Before he could leave to get her some tissues, she wiped her face into her sleeves. He exhaled, a hand reaching down and patting her head gently to help calm her down even a tad. She looked up at him, a more hopeful expression settling onto her features at Ludger’s patting. She was so relieved! Santa was coming afterall.

    “Thank you, Ludger!” She began tugging at the edge of his shirt. “We need to get going if we want to get everything!” Almost begrudgingly, he left his comfortable room and shooed Elle out of his room before beginning to change.

  


    By the end of shopping with Elle, Ludger was definitely more broke than he began, feeling as if he stepped into further debt. It didn’t soothe his thoughts one bit with being reminded that he needed to still buy gifts. That would be for another his day, his wallet needing a well-deserved break. Rubbing at his head apprehensively, he gently shook his head as if to calm his nerves. This would be worth it in the end, right? Gifts for everyone and making Elle happy. If he ran into more problems, he wouldn’t be alone and he was thankful for his friends -- No, they were his family. Alvin, Jude, Elle, Teepo, everyone. They were all his family.

    Elle was there, their hands joined together and swinging together. Decked out in her new winter appeal, she was wearing a wide smile as she skipped along the path. Seeing her in a state of bliss lessened Ludger’s stress and allowed him to partake in more of the holiday spirit that was supposed to be setting in at one point or another. He couldn’t recall the last time him and Julius had a holiday dinner together or even the sort of spirit in their small apartment. Sure, they exchanged gifts but it was casual. It couldn’t be helped with Julius’ hefty job as a Spirius agent typically prevented any sort of sit down dinners but maybe this year would be different with Elle around.

    She stopped abruptly, letting go of his hand as she stands with both hands pressed against her hips. She looked up at him rather expectedly, a fierce smile curling her lips.

    “When we get back home, we are decorating the tree!” She declares, her index finger pointing up. “I call dibs on putting the star on top! I’m always the one putting the star up because angels create stars and I’m an angel. Daddy picks me up and let’s me do it. Don’t think about taking that job from me!” She puffs up, as if threatened that Ludger would do that to her! She’s an angel, not Ludger. Boys couldn’t be angels, could they?

  


    “Come on, Ludger! Can I open my eyes yet?!” She was very close to start cheating by peering through the cracks of her fingers. But, she promised herself that she wouldn’t! Daddy also always told her cheaters never… prospered? Whatever that meant but she knew it was bad! She squeezed her eyes as tight as she could because she didn’t trust herself. She couldn’t disappoint Ludger, Daddy, and importantly Santa!

    “There.” At the signal, she opened her eyes up and the tree looked gorgeous! Sure, it was small but the apartment was modest to begin with. With the newly bought lights with sparkling and glittered orbs was nearly perfect! It was just lacking the star and presents under the tree. She beamed excitedly, starting to jump around at Ludger’s feet. 

    “Up, up!” She demanded with a gentle chuckle escaping Ludger as he leaned over and picked her up gingerly. In her palms held the most crucial part to the Christmas display -- the star. She was the bearer of the star and the only one who could fulfill this job. If she messed up, there would be major consequences! She couldn’t say what consequences but she knew it could be bad! She squeezed the star hard, afraid she would drop it and ruin Christmas. 

    Swallowing hard when arriving at the top, she fidgeted with the top branch and inhaled. She wouldn’t mess this up! Holding her breath, she slipped on the star and made sure it was secure. Wiping the nonexistent balls of sweat forming on her brow, she beamed yet again.

    “We’re all good!” Lowering her down at the signal, she stood on the floor and admired her view from a ground view. She did great! Ludger did too, of course. But together, as partners, their tree was amazing! There was no doubt that Santa wouldn’t come over! Now, they had to wait until Christmas, which was 24 days away. That’s way too far away and the thought made her collapse. She laid under the tree with her legs up, displaying her festive green and red jiggly striped socks, and stared blankly up at the male.

    “Christmas is too far away.” She whined. December was going to be a long month! Rollo, sporting his puffy green bow, curled up next to her with a light yawn. Snuggling into his fur, she glanced back to her partner and waved her hand. “I’ll stay here until Santa comes! You go along and do whatever Ludgers do.” Laughing, he flicked his hand dismissively and walked off.

    Checking on the Santa scouter, he peered from the kitchen’s door into the living room to see the girl and cat sprawled out in front of the tree, snoozing away with drool seeping from the edge of her lips with some hair plastered against her face. Stepping away, he grabbed a blanket and tucked the two in. Rollo only stirred for a moment, making eye contact with his owner with a purr then returning to his slumber. Before returning to his cooking preparations, he patted their heads and left them back to their Santa lookout.  



End file.
